


Shattered Future

by Phantom_Valheru



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Friendship, Nothing brings people together like being stuck on a spaceship for the rest of your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Valheru/pseuds/Phantom_Valheru
Summary: A moment during S10E20 - Unending.She can almost see the frustration in the set of his shoulders.  The hopelessness.Trapped in this ship with the knowledge that it will be the last thing he ever see’s and that for all the long years he lives, no one will even miss him.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Cameron Mitchell
Kudos: 4





	Shattered Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bringing some of my stuff over from ff.net. They are old, but they are my babies and I wanted them to have a good home.

From outside of the door Sam listens. Her heart in her mouth, barely breathing, she waits. The sound had woken her. In their deathly quiet tomb sound travels. And she knows that it’s him. She lays her head against the cool metal of the door, her hand poised over it’s opening, just waiting.

Soon, the sound of destruction stops. She can hear his tired sobbing, but it too, passes. She waits another heartbeat, then pushes open the door.

Cameron Mitchell doesn’t look up when she enters. And she ignores the debris. He has completely destroyed his room, broken bits of plastic and glass litter the small space. He sits on the only clear spot available, and almost as if he knew she was coming, there is a space next to him.

Tears still mar his skin. His chin falls nearly to his chest, and he breathes in great draughts, willing his body to calm down. She can almost see the frustration in the set of his shoulders. The hopelessness. Bitter. Angry. Alone. Trapped in this ship with the knowledge that it will be the last thing he ever see’s and that for all the long years he lives, no one will even miss him.

Without a word, she sits next to him, her hand snaking out to entwine her fingers with his. His eyes shift, and he stares down at her skin against his. Pale from lack of sunlight. She feels the shudder run through his body. He hates it here, with every nerve in his body.

For hours they sit. Cold comfort. She lends him her strength so he can wake another morning and live like there is something worth it at the end of the day.

And tomorrow they will smile and she will go back to her theories and he will run the endless corridors... and at night she will come again, and remind him of what living used to be.


End file.
